A Promising Christmas
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: It's Ven's first Christmas in the Land of Departure. To make this first time memorable, Aqua, Terra and Ven decide to throw a Christmas party for the homeless and the poor. Of course, things do not work out as planned...


**A/N: This is based on chapter 47: Christmas from my _100 Fish in the Sea_ drabble challenge. It's a gift-fic for flurried, who happened to be the 300th person who added me to their favorite authors' list. It's my way of saying thank you. :D  
**

 **After more than seven years, I also decided to quit writing fanfics. But not before I publish 22 more one-shots. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this drabble! :)**

 **Disclaimer: The cover that I used for this fanfiction was made by the lovely luckcharm, based on another Terqua fanfic of mine that took place in Wonderland. Be sure to check out her stuff; she's simply amazing! :D**

* * *

 _~ Where the hell did he get the nerve! Aqua and his room were off-limits, orphan or not. ~_

* * *

It was a fact that Aqua was just too good for people. During Christmas it became even more evident than usual...much to Terra's dismay. Mind you, he wasn't overly bitter or anything. In fact, the brunet thought that it had something adorable, but Aqua was also good at asking for impossible things.

Case in point, she'd just come up with the craziest idea he'd ever heard. Her tone of voice indicated that she was serious about it too.

"I think it would be best if we threw a huge party for the poor in this world."

"Okay… Now why in the world would we want to do _that_?" Terra questioned, baffled.

The less polite side of Terra actually thought something along the lines of, ' _What the heck are you on?'_ Of course, he knew better than to ask that (even without a Keyblade, Aqua had a nasty right hook).

"Well, think about it. Christmas is the time where we ponder over all the things we are thankful for-" Aqua started, in a tone that suggested she was quoting the dictionary again.

"Wait, isn't that Thanksgiving?" an utterly confused Ven whispered, earning an amused smirk from Terra.

After all, the blond was new to all of this (and by 'this', he meant Aqua's craziness that was both terrifying and lovable).

"So it's only fair that we give something to the ones who aren't lucky enough to have as much as we do," Aqua continued, ignoring them completely. "And what's a better way than to cook one great meal for them and invite them over to stay at the castle? Besides, since this is Ven's first Christmas, we owe it to him to give the right example."

They could tell that the bluenette was serious about this...unfortunately. The last thing Terra wanted during Christmas Eve was to work harder than usual. Aqua could be a real slave driver, so he knew what was coming.

"Well, even if I agreed, and I'm not saying that I do, what makes you think that the Master will be okay with all of this?" Terra said again.

For the first time, Aqua smiled brightly, and Terra just knew that he wasn't going to like the next thing she would say.

"Actually, I already asked him for permission. He said yes, as long as we keep the place tidy, since he won't be back until late. That shouldn't be too hard, right?"

"...Right."

Terra seemed to be as annoyed at this idea as Ven was excited. "I'll go get the extra ornaments!" he said.

The blonde raced up the marble stairs before the other pupils could protest.

* * *

Terra let out a long-suffered sigh. Everything about this so-called party sucked majorly. It was too chaotic for his liking. All the food was gone within a minute, Terra had to go upstairs several times to shoo nosy little brats out of his room (it took him a moment to realize that he could just lock the door with his Keyblade), and this really annoying punk kept flirting with Aqua constantly, ignoring his glares of doom completely. Where the hell did these people get the nerve! Aqua and his room were off-limits, orphan or not.

By the looks of it, he was trying it again. Aqua was either too polite to tell him to stop, or too oblivious to realize what was going on.

 _That's it. I'll show him_ , Terra thought, as he started approaching Aqua and the guy with quick strides.

Terra had just reached Aqua, when the latter said, "Oh, one moment, please," to the flirtateous guy.

Apparently, the pretty bluenette had spotted some other kid who was attempting to climb the curtains in the living-room. In fact, the kids seemed to climb onto anything that had a semi-flat surface. The ones who didn't participate were having a food fight in the kitchen. He wondered if they did this in their orphanage too.

"She's really hot, isn't she?" the punk then dared to ask.

Terra followed the stranger's line of vision and saw that he was still eyeing Aqua.

When Terra couldn't control himself anymore, he grabbed the stranger by his collar, slammed him into the nearest wall and brought his face very close to his. "Stay the hell away from her, or I'll chop your fingers one by one and feed them to the homeless. Got it?"

Apparently, that seemed to work, because all color drained from the guy's face. Terra didn't let him go until he nodded. When he landed back on his feet again, he made sure that it was the last time Terra would see him.

Terra's eyes then fell on Ven and despite the sour mood he was in, the brunet let out a rather uncharacteristic snort. The poor blond was being chased by a horde of crazy fangirls, who would pinch his cheeks and exclaim how cute he was, while tugging at his spikes.

"Talk about a memorable first Christmas party," Terra muttered under his breath.

He decided not to intervene. Ven would be fine. He might not like the attention now, but in a few years he would change his mind.

"Sorry, I had to stop those kids from starting the Apocalypse here," Aqua announced as she appeared out of the blue. "Where's Kevin?"

The older brunet guessed that the punk's name was Kevin.

He shrugged, trying not to sound too curious when he replied with a quasi nonchalant, "Oh, he said he had to go somewhere all of a sudden. Why?"

"No reason. I just didn't think he would leave before saying goodbye. He seemed like such a nice guy," she replied.

"Psst."

Aqua and Terra first looked at each other quizically, before realizing that the source of sound came from under the table.

"Down here, guys."

Aqua's eyebrows shot up in surprise when Ventus' head popped up from under the white table cloth. "Ven? What are you doing?"

"Hiding from those girls. They're...invading my personal space," the blond replied.

Terra chuckled. "I think that's an understatement, Ven."

"I didn't even know that other people lived in this world too. I always asumed that we were the only ones. But I don't like Christmas anymore. Please make it stop. Send them away," Ven pleaded, before his head disappeared again after spotting one of those girls.

Ven was right, though. The castle was a total mess by now. It was as though these people didn't know how to act proper in public. There was no way they could clean up the place before Master Eraqus showed up if they didn't start right away. Terra wanted to check the time, but he realized that the huge clock on the wall had disappeared mysteriously.

He sighed, turning to Aqua now. "We'd better get started right away, before the Master gets back and-"

Aqua's eyes widened and she let out a gasp.

"Aqua? What's wrong?"

Terra turned his head and saw that Master Eraqus was standing in the living room's doorway. Judging by that deep frown and the way they looked at them, he was far from pleased...

* * *

 **A/N: Happy holidays! :)**


End file.
